


When it Rains

by camelantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, mmm rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelantis/pseuds/camelantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't rain often in Atlantis. But when it does, good things happen...</p><p>A very short jagoras fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise it's so short, but it doesn't really have a plot, it's just a cute little write.

“I don’t get this!” Pythagoras complained.  
“It’s not that complicated! You just have to throw this bean, in to that cup, and make it bounce once before you get it in.” Jason demonstrated, and got it on the first go.   
“Wha-” Pythagoras gasped. “How did you- How did you do that?”  
“It takes skill.” Jason shrugged and walked over to the cup to take out the bean. “Here, have another go.” Pythagoras went to fling his bean into the cup just when a small drop of water fell on the tip of his nose.   
They had started to sit on the roof of their house on the cooler afternoons. They had a small table and two stools set up, where they’d often visit when the days got dull.   
“Jason it’s raining!” Pythagoras laughed.  
“I know! I never thought I’d ever feel the rain again!” I tilted my head up so the droplets hit my face directly.  
“It rarely rains here! This is absolutely amazing!” Pythagoras giggled and threw his arms up in the air as if he was trying to catch the small droplets of water.  
“Hey, Pythagoras.” jason turned over to the other man. “Kiss me.”  
“W-what?” Pythagoras stuttered.   
“Just kiss me.” Jason said once more. Pythagoras didn’t know what to do. Can you blame him? He’s never had a gorgeous man randomly ask him to kiss him. So he did the only thing that seemed right at that moment. He slowly leaned in. Inch by inch, he was getting closer to the other man’s lips.  
“For god’s sake!” Jason threw his arms behind Pythagoras’ neck and pulled him in closer. Their lips connected with firry passion. They moved in rhythm with each other as the rain continued to fall around them. Pythagoras parted his lips to take in a breath of air. Jason took this opportunity to slip his tongue out and glide it across Pythagoras’ bottom lip. He tasted like rain. They continued to kiss until they were out of breath.  
Pythagoras broke the kiss and leaned his wet-hair-matted forehead against Jason’s and smiled to himself. “Why?” He asked.  
“Why what?” Jason pulled back with a worried expression wiped across his face.   
“Why did you want to kiss me…. So…. Spontaneously?” Pythagoras asked.  
“Well. It’s a thing we do back where I come from.”  
“Why?”  
“I really don’t know. It’s just a thing we do when it rains.” Jason tried to explain.   
“You grab the nearest person and kiss them?”   
“No not really. We just think it’s nice to kiss in the rain. And I thought I’d never see the rain again.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Pythagoras took a step back, feeling as if Jason only took advantage of his presence.   
“But that’s not all!” Jason said, reaching his arms out as if to catch Pythagoras from falling. “It was also because….”  
“Because?”   
“Because you.” Jason said very briefly and then realised that he was making no sense at all. “Because you were the one up here with me. And you were always really the only one. And then it started to rain. And then I thought ‘well it might never rain again’. Then I just… yeah… kissed you….”  
“I was always the only one?” Pythagoras questioned.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, you could have at least told me that before randomly asking me to kiss you.” Pythagoras smiled.   
“Well….” Jason moved a step closer. “Can I kiss you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> aaah! leave comments and what not at the end please, it's always appreciated! thank you! xx


End file.
